In a conventional wireless LAN communication system of this kind, when a base station has traffic larger than a specified value, the base station selects a terminal having traffic larger than a specified value from terminals connected to the base station and switches the channel of the selected terminal and a channel of another base station having traffic smaller than the specified value. In this case, the channel of the base station having traffic smaller than the specified value is determined according to a result of monitoring by a receiver for monitoring other channels, provided for each base station (see JP 2001-237856 A, for example).
In the above-described conventional load sharing among base stations in a wireless LAN communication system, to perform channel changeover, respective base stations need to monitor the other channels to determine a channel of another base station having traffic smaller than the specified value.
The present invention has been made to solve the problem described above, and has an object to provide a wireless LAN communication system capable of performing load sharing among base stations in which a terminal autonomously selects a connection destination base station based on information on the number of associations transmitted from each of the base stations.